A Summer to Forget
by GhostStar54
Summary: "Our new helper is here. He is volunteering here for the rest of the summer!" "Hey Granger."  "Malfoy?"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I put my other story (One Wish) on hiatus because I just don't know where to go with it...I can't think of anything. But I will go back to it eventually. Anyways, I hope you like this story. I plan to update it once a week, probably Saturday or Sunday. :)**

* * *

><p>It was the summer before Hermione Granger's seventh year. Well, eighth year really. She coudn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and meet all her friends again. Now that the war was over, she didn't have to worry about Death Eaters or anything. But for now, Hermione Granger was in her parents' dentist place, helping to get it back in business again. While her parents were in Australia, they obviously couldn't run the business. Now that they were back, they could get it up and running once more.<p>

"Hermione, darling! Come here! Our new helper is here. He is volunteering here for the rest of the summer!" her mom called.

"Coming mum!" she sighed. I hope he's friendly at least. As she walked to the lobby, she pushed her long brown hair into a ponytail. She, with Ginny's help, had found a spell to tame her curls so they fell in ringlets down her back. Surprisingly, her hair was much, much longer than she thought it was.

For the past month or so, Hermione had been going to the beach a lot, so she was slimmer and tanner than before. She peered into the mirror just before entering the room and was pleased with her reflection.

As she walked out, she saw her mom, with a boy about her age looking at the magazines. She couldn't see his face, but for some reason, his hair really reminded her of…

"Hey Granger."

"_Malfoy_!"

"Oh! You know each other?" her mom asked, surprised.

"Mum! He's Draco Malfoy! He goes to Hogwarts, in Slytherin. And he HATES us."

"Hermione! How rude. I need to attend to a patient, but you to stay here and sort out your differences."

"What? No, _Hermione_" Malfoy said stressing her first name, "Of course I don't HATE you. I LOATHE you."

"Aww, thanks! I loathe you too." She replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here. Everyone knows you hate muggles and me. Why. Are. You. Here."

"Whatever Granger. If you must know, I am here to restore my family name. If I'm seen working with Hermione Granger, mudblood, and her family of muggles, then everything will be back to normal." He said pompously.

Her blood boiled at his insensitive words. "Well, you know what? You can't work here. I'll tell my mum what you just said."

He smirked. "You know, as well as I do that your family needs another worker here, especially if I'm not getting payed. Even if you tell your mum, you have no choice than to keep me. After all, no one else will work here."

Hermione glared at him, but she knew he was right. The business hadn't been going to well. They just didn't have the money to hire someone. And no one would be willing to work for free. Except him. "Mark my words Malfoy. If you do anything, _anything_ to make my parents upset or try to ruin our business, your family's _reputation_ will be so ruined, no one will ever be able to bring it back."

But he only smirked some more, completely ignoring my threat. Whatever you say Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'll probably be able to get the next chapter up next week, or maybe sooner, depending on how much school work I have... :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is up much, much, much sooner than I said, but I guess I was excited. The next chapter will probably be up by Friday or Saturday. I won't get too much time to work on it because of school.**

**I want to thank my special first story alerter: Poliahu2496**

**and my special first favorite storier: SilverReplay**

**:) thanks and now I'm hoping someone will take the spot of special first reviewer! PLEASE :D:D:D**

**Oh and I forgot a disclaimer last time: I obviously am not J.K. Rowling and do not own any of these characters, otherwise this story would have 100,000 reviews and 1,000,000 story alerts... So sad...**

**And finally, one last thing is that I am now a BETA READER, so if any of you need a beta, I would be really happy to beta your stories!  
>:)<strong>

The next day, I woke up to a blaring alarm clock. I groaned, slammed my hand down on the snooze button, flopped over and fell back asleep. Half an hour later, I woke up to Draco Malfoy yelling my name.

So I screamed in his face. "Ohmygod! Malfoy! Why are you in my bedroom! You…you…pervert!"

"Calm down Granger. Your parents told me to wake you up."

"My…parents? Why are you even in my house?"

"Oh, I came here to bring your parents some fresh, delicious bagels that my house elves made this morning. My mum made me bring them."

I sat up. "House elves should not be forced to slave away for your family without receiving pay. They should also have normal clothes. And a place to sleep comfortably. And—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know all about spew. I don't care."

"It's S.P.E.W.! And…get out of my room!"

He smirked and strolled out of my room down the stairs. Ugh. If he kept on smirking that much, his face would be permanently etched that way.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and glanced at my alarm clock. 8:40! I was forty five minutes late. Normally I wouldn't do this, but today was an exception. I waved my wand and became fully clothed in today's outfit and my bed was made. I floated breakfast up the stairs and munched on it on the way down and to my parent's shop. Darn. Malfoy was right. These bagels were delicious. At least I had one thing to look forward to. My muggle friends Donna, Alice, Jacob, and Kevin and I were going to a movie later today. We had been best friends before I went to Hogwarts, and luckily, we did not grow apart. I had spent a lot of my summer with them, getting to see them again.

At the shop, I found Malfoy already there, helping clean the lobby. I knew my job was fairly easy. The receptionist. I sat at the front desk and, and since there were no customers waiting, stared at Malfoy.

Hmmm. He was actually kind of handsome from the back. His hair was more natural now, not gelled back. He would be pretty hot if his personality wasn't so snobby and self-absorbed.

I was startled out of her thoughts when I heard a voice say, "Do I look good Granger? Just can't resist can you?"

I blushed but managed to say, "In your dreams Malfoy." I knew it was a weak comeback, but I couldn't think of anything better.

Then, a patient arrived and I was busy for a while. Her parents called Malfoy into the room to help with the patient. I daydreamed about the rest of my day. Donna and Kevin were dating, but Alice, Jacob, and herself were all single. I actually had a small crush on Jacob. He was six feet tall, about the same height as Malfoy, and had floppy dark brown hair, close to black. He was very fit and muscled. I was snapped out of my daydream when suddenly my dad called me and said, "Hermione dear! You don't have to stay and help anymore. I know you and your friends are going to go to a movie. You can go now."

"Really? Thanks dad!" I turned to leave when my dad called me again.

"But I think you should take Draco here with you. It'll be good for him to get to know some other people here.

I sighed. I should have known there would be a catch. "Do I have to?"

"Hermione." Her mum said sternly.

"Ugh fine. Come on Malfoy." I waved for Malfoy to come with me and he smiled at her parents.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I know I'll have a good time."

"Well, aren't you sweet. I don't understand why Herms doesn't like you."

"Mum!" I cried, "I told you never to call me that!"

"Oops! Sorry sweetie." Then she winked at Malfoy. I groaned and walked out the door to my car.

"Wait for me _Herms_," he said as he sat down next to me in the passenger seat of the car.

"Do not ever call me that." I glared at him. And he smirked. Again. We rode to the movies in silence, but I broke it when we were almost there, "Don't you dare do anything to embarrass me in front of my friends Malfoy."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

When we got the movie theater, I immediately found my friends. Donna had short black hair. She was wearing a black, flowy shirt with dark blue jeans and pale colored high heeled shoes. Kevin, with an arm around her waist was wearing a dark grey T-shirt and pale blue jeans. His hair was brown, short and cut neatly. Next to him was Alice. Her long blond hair was open and she was wearing a cute blue dress with a red sweater and blue high heels. Next to her was Jacob, wearing a pale blue T-shirt and dark jeans.

After we walked up to them, Donna asked me, "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

I stared at her shocked and quickly replied, "Hell no! He's a classmate from school who came here to volunteer at my parent's shop."

Alice looked slightly happier and walked up to Draco and said, "Well hello then. I'm Alice and that's Donna, Kevin, and Jacob," She winked flirtatiously and I had to resist the urge to gag.

Malfoy said, "Hey. I'm Draco Malfoy. Glad that you don't mind that I'm here" He gave her one of his cute smiles. Wait. Cute? I meant disgusting. Yeah. That's right. Alice and Malfoy walked into the theater, followed by Kevin and Donna. Then it was just me and Jacob.

"Guess we are the only ones left." Then he took my hand and led me into the theater. I nearly fainted. After we found some seats, I ended up with Jacob on my right and Malfoy on my left with Alice next to him. As the movie started, Alice leaned against Malfoy and he did nothing to stop her. I wanted it to stop. I knew that Malfoy would never date a muggle and he was just getting her hopes up to see her crushed later. After the movie I would talk to him. But then, Jacob put his arm around me and I automatically leaned against him. I was hyperventilating. Oh my god. Does he like me? What should I do? What if he's just being friendly? Oh my god. But later on, I just relaxed and watched the movie.

Suddenly, near the end of the movie, I felt something wet splash onto my lap. I looked up and saw that Malfoy had purposely spilled his drink onto my lap.

Jacob glared at Malfoy and whispered, "Hermione. Do you want to go to the bathroom to get that cleaned up?"

Malfoy just said, "Sorry, it was an accident."

I glared at him, then said to Jacob, "Sure." He followed me out to the bathroom. I was about to walk in when I noticed he was going to come in too. I said, "Er, Jacob? This is the girls bathroom."

"Nobody's going to come inside. It's okay. I can help you."

"Well, okay then," I said and walked inside. My jeans were getting all sticky and some had gotten on my top. I sighed. This was my favorite one. Stupid Malfoy. I would get him back for this.

**AN: Remember, REVIEW please! I know that in this chapter nothing interesting really happened, but there will be something in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the bit late update, but oh well, here it is! I now would like to thank my reviewers!**

**Special First REVIEWER!: lildrummergurl98! Yay! and my other two reviewers: Lingo10 and karina349! Thanks you so much :)**

**Also, I'm soo excited...I got into POTTERMORE! My username is GhostStar54, which probably sounds familiar, cuz its my new pen name thingy too :D**

**Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...Sadly...**

**FINALLY, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT, MY BIRTHDAY! Its on Wednesday and I'm excited... anyway,**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Hermione POV<span>

I grabbed big handfuls of paper towels and started scrubbing away at my shirt andd jeans. Then I felt a warm body close to me. "Hermione, you might want to put some water on that," He smiled and I blushed.

"Right. Good idea." I got the paper towels went and resumed scrubbing.

"Not like that. Here, let me," Jacob grabbed the towels, stepped closer and lightly patted my clothes. "Did that Malfoy guy spill it on you?"

"Yeah…On purpose."

"Why? I thought you guys went to the same school."

"Yeah but we weren't exactly friends…"

"Oh. I see. Weird that he's working for your parents then."

"Yeah, it's a long story." Jacob stood up and suddenly I realized how close we were to each other. We both leaned in and I smelled the musky scent of his cologne. Our lips were about to meet…

"What are you doing in here Granger?"

Ugh. I knew that voice anywhere. Malfoy. We both quickly jumped apart. Jacob's cheeks were glowing red, and I was guessing mine were too.

"This is the girl's bathroom. What the hell."

"Hey! I was helping Hermione wipe the drink off! The one you spilled!"

Malfoy didn't deny it, but said, "Looks like you were doing more tan just that." And he smirked. Yet again.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I said, "Come on, its getting late. We have to go. We stepped outside the bathroom and saw Donna, Alice, and Kevin.

"Dude…Why were you in the girl's bathroom?" Kevin asked.

Jacob's cheeks glowed an even brighter red. "I was helping Hermione!"

Donna and Alice pulled me aside and whispered, "Did he kiss you?"

I blushed again, but said, "Almost. But Malfoy barged in and interrupted us."

Alice replied, "I told Draco not to go in, but he did anyway. Oh. My. God. Draco is so hot! I think he likes me! Is he dating anyone?"

"Not that I know of. But you shouldn't date him. He'll just break your heart." But I don't think she heard me after I said that Malfoy wasn't dating anyone.

Alice skipped over to Draco and hugged him. "Hey, let's all meet again tomorrow! At that new café, Café Olé!"

Draco just smiled and said, "If its alright with _Herms, _its alright with me."

I screamed, "Ugghh! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" and dragged him out of the theater and into my car, not noticing Jacob staring sadly at me.

* * *

><p>As I drove back home, I glared at Malfoy. "Why would you do that?"<p>

"Do what?" he asked innocently. "Your friends were cool. Who knew that a mudblood could make friends without the help of the-boy-who-just-won't-die and his sidekick, the red weasel?"

"That word doesn't bother me Malfoy." I said, even though the word Mudblood did bother me. "And don't insult Harry and Ron. And you know what I'm talking about. Why did you spill your drink on me? What was that supposed to accomplish? Petty revenge?"

"I just wanted to see you angry. It worked."

"And why did you have to barge into the restroom? Jacob was about to—" I blushed and stopped.

"Smother your face with his lips?"

"Shut up."

"It's okay. I understand. The prude Granger has never kissed anyone, has she? Maybe she practices with her book, Hogwarts, a History."

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Maybe she had to beg the weasel to give her a tiny peck, just so she knew what it felt like."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed at him and my car swerved into the next lane, almost hitting another car, but thankfully missing it by inches. Malfoy seemed taken aback and was quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Once we reached home, my parents asked us, "So, how was your day you two?"<p>

"Wonderful." Draco said. "I really liked Hermione's friends. Too bad I can't go hang out with them tomorrow. I won't be coming since I don't work every Sunday and my house is too far away for me just to come here to hang out with friends for an hour."

My mother excitedly said, "Oh no, Draco honey! I have an idea. Why don't you stay here with us tonight! That way you can play with Kevin, Donna, Alice, and Jacob tomorrow. Oh! Better yet, stay with us tomorrow night as well. That way, you won't have to worry about going home tomorrow and still come help us on Monday! It's brilliant. If its alright with your parents, of course."

"Yeah, I'm sure its fine with them. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, no problem sweetie." My mom said to Malfoy, the turned around and whispered not so quietly to dad, "He's such a polite young man!"

After they left, I screamed at Malfoy, "Your house is too far away! It doesn't matter! All you have to do is apparate!"

"Well, it just gives me more time to annoy you."

Aaarrgh! Why won't the torture end? It can't get any worse.

"Hermione honey, Show Draco the guest room. The one next to yours. You will have to share the bathroom, but I'm sure that you can work it out." My mom called

Okay. It just got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be posted next SaturdaySunday and it will be in Draco's POV :)**

**_REVIEW_ as a present to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Ducks the tomatoes and trash and anything else you could throw at me for not updating***

**I'll just give you the story and hope you will feel calmer at the end. I will explain everything then.**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Granger was stomping up the steps of her tiny house, while I was following closely behind her. Sharing a bathroom huh? Not bad. I grinned evilly.

Granger turned around and muttered to herself, "Why does God torture me? Why?"

I smirked and said, "Where's _our_ bathroom Granger?"

She frowned again and point to a door. "That's your room." She pointed to the next door, "That's the bathroom." She pointed to the door after that, "And that's my room. Don't even think about coming inside." Then she stomped to her room, opened the door, and after going inside, slammed it shut again.

I strolled into my room, shutting it behind me and gazed at the room. Not too shabby, but my room at the Manor was so much bigger. In fact, my room was probably the size of both bedrooms and the bathroom as well. I decided that a few changes could take place. I pulled out my wand from my back pocket and muttered a few spells. The bed in the corner turned into a kind sized bed with green silk sheets. The wall paper turned green and the dresser was twice as big as it used to be. I walked to the closet. Way too small. I placed an undetectable enlargement charm on it and make it a walk in closet with plenty of room. I summoned all my clothes from the manor and placed them neatly in the closet. Even though I was only staying here for two days, it doesn't hurt to have a wide variety of clothes, does it? I decided to check out the bathroom, and make a few adjustments, if needed.

I turned to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I figured that nobody had used this door in a while, so I said Alohamora, and opened the door. I was met face to face with Granger…without a shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!" she screamed and scarmbled for something to cover herself with, but not before I saw a lacy red bra.

"Nice body you got, hiding under those clothes Granger," I said, trying to make myself feel less embarassed. "You…you perverted pig…you…GET OUT!" she cried, holding a towel over her chest. She pushed me out and slammed the door in my face.

I just stared at the door for a few seconds thinking about what I just saw. Who knew that Granger hid such a good body underneath her clothes. I heard the shower starting and decided to see if I could sneek a peak into Granger's room. I walked out into the hallway and tried opening her door. It was unlocked, so I went in. It was definetaly what I had expected. Walls were red, one double bed in the middle of the room, a desk in the corner. I wandered over to her desk and looked at it. There were many pictures; one of her, Potter, and Weasley; one with her parents; and one with that gang of five; Donna, Kevin, Alice, and Jacob. I scowled uncounsciously. I saw a tiny book on the corner of her desk and picked it up. On the cover it had the words DIARY in sparkly cursive letters. Who knew Granger was so girly? I started to open it, but I realized that you needed a key to open the lock on it. I put it back and looked at what else was on the desk and saw some notes on something complicated. There were many pages of it and I stared closely at it for a few seconds and finally realized that she was trying to come up with her own spell. I was about to look through her notes, when I heard the shower stop. I scrambled to put all the notes back as they were and quickly left the room.

I just managed to slip out and close the door again when I saw Granger step out, clad in only a towel. She saw me and gasped. "Malfoy! What are you still doing out here? You better have not been in my room. And my face is up here!"

My cheeks grew dark as I realized that I had been looking somewhere a little south of her face. "I was just about to go into my room Granger." I could see the surprise on her face when I didn't say anything about her lack of clothing, but she just looked suspiciously at me once again and walked into her room.

I quickly slipped back into my room and sat down on the bed to think. Alice obviously liked me. I mean, who wouldn't? And that Jacob dude obviously liked Granger and vice versa. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Wait. What? Jealous? Of Jacob? No way. Anyway, should I lead the Alice chick on and then dump her? Or may be I should play a game with all of them… Pretend that Granger and I were dating. It would be a three in one! Alice would get that I don't like her, Jacob would be green with envy, and best of all, Granger would be humiliated! But it's a hard thing to do. Even pretending to like Granger would be a tough one, but I've seduced almost all the girls in my year. What's one more?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is soooo short and there are probably lots of spelling and grammar mistakes since I didn't read it over. I'm really sorry for not updating. School has been sooooooooooooo busy D:<strong>

**I wanted to thank all the reviews I got and especially Blue-Lover-Of-Some**

**This is directly to Blue-Lover-Of-Some: Thank you thank you thank you for the review... And I know this was the latest "sunday update" ever but yeah (: And about the twilight thing...It's funny but I never even realized how I picked that name and made the character like that-its really funny (: But don't worry. This Jacob will not suddenly pop into werewolf form LOL :D **

**To everyone again: I wish I could promise you that I will update quickly and my next chapter will be super long, but I can't. Finals are coming up really soon and I have to study, so I'll update when I can **

**And I hope you guys and a Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and a Happy New Year! :D:D**

**Read and Review**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. God. It has been FOREVER. And I am SO sorry. Its been about 1.5 YEARS. Well, lets just get on to the story.**

* * *

><p>GOD! Malfoy is the world's biggest pervert! I know where he was staring and it certainly was not my face. What was Malfoy doing? Had he been in my room? I got dressed into my pajamas and looked around my room, but everything seemed to be in place, so I went to bed.<p>

I woke up the next day, stretched, and got out of bed. The sun was shining and it seemed like it was going to be a really nice day. But when I started walking down the stairs, everything went horribly wrong. Being the clumsy person I am, I just had to trip. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for impact against the cold, hard floor, but instead I felt something…soft…and warm… I slowly opened my eyes, and I was staring into a pair of worried grey eyes. Then I realized that I was in Malfoy's arms at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly pushed him away, which turned out to be a bad idea since I landed with a thud on my butt. My mother quickly came rushing over and said, "Are you okay Herms? That would have been quite a fall," She then turned to Malfoy and said, "Oh thank you so much Draco darling. You saved her!"

Draco smiled and said, "No problem Ms. Granger. Wouldn't want Herms to get hurt, now would we?"

My mother smiled, "Oh you're a sweetheart Draco. Here, finish your breakfast. Hermione, you too!"

I groaned and got up off the floor. I sat down at the table next to Malfoy, but we managed to eat breakfast without any incidents. I quickly finished, put my plates in the sink, and tried to go out the front door fast enough so that Malfoy wouldn't notice, but just as I went out the door, I heard him say, "Hermione! Wait up!" I sighed and slowed down a tiny bit. So much for that. I got in the car and a few minutes later he sat down next to me.

We drove to Café Ole, but when we got there, none of my friends were there yet. I quickly texted them, letting them know I was there and would save a table. Malfoy and I went inside and sat down on a table, in silence. We awkwardly stared at each other for a minute or two, then as he was about to say something, a waitress came over to our table. "If you are going to sit here, you have to pay for something."

I quickly replied, "Oh, I'm just waiting for a couple of my friends to come,"

"Sorry honey, store policy. You gotta buy something or wait outside."

"Fine. I'll get something." I stood up and started walking towards the cashier, with Malfoy following behind me. I decided to order a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino, my favorite, when I noticed Draco staring blankly at the cashier. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I don't know what these things are." He said quietly and looked down.

"Oh." I said, surprised. I had forgotten that Malfoy didn't go to Muggle coffee shops. "Well, I think you'll like the White Mocha Frappuccino. It'll match your hair." I ordered our drinks and when we got them, we headed back to the table.

Malfoy stared at his drink suspiciously, but took a small sip through his straw. "This is really good!" he exclaimed, with a surprised look on his face. He took two more long sips of his drink and then looked jealously at mine. "I want to try some of yours."

"No way!" I pulled my drink away from him, "This is my favorite!"

"Please!" he begged, "Pretty please with whipped cream on top?!"

"Ugh, fine." I gave in to his begging and let him have a small sip of my Frappuccino.

"Mine is better" he said smugly.

"What?! Impossible. This is the best drink there is." I said, disbelievingly. "Let me try yours. I let you try mine!" He tried to keep his glass out of my reach, but I would not give up without a fight. I finally grabbed it, leaned in, and put my mouth to his straw to take a sip. Suddenly I heard someone say my name. I looked up and saw Donna, Kevin, Alice, and Jacob staring at me and Draco. I looked down and suddenly noticed that during our struggle, I had somehow ended up sitting in his lap! How was that even possible? I quickly got up but in my rush, I got up too fast, slipped, and fell into Draco's arms…yet again. I blushed a dark red, and straightened myself up. Oh no. Jacob. I looked at him and he was glaring at Draco, but with some sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to try his drink because he tried mine but he wouldn't let me and that's not fair because I let him try mine…" I decided to shut my mouth before I said anything more stupid, "Jacob. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." He stepped a few feet away and I followed. "Hermione. Are you with Draco? Because, I really like you and I thought you liked me too, but maybe I was wrong. If you're with him, I'll just back off, okay?"

I was horrified. "No no no no no! I am SO not with Draco! He—I—we—I really like you too! That was just…nothing! Nothing is going one between Draco and I!"

Jacob's face brightened, "Oh! Well, I guess if we both know that we like each other…Will you be my girlfriend? I nearly fainted.

"Yes! Of course! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!" I exclaimed dizzily.

Jacob smiled, then suddenly leaned down, and kissed me right on the lips! That time I did faint.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah guys, sorry again about the gigantic delay. Unfortunately I really can't promise that there won't be another 1.5 year delay to the story, but I will try REALLY hard to update again AT LEAST sometime in August.<strong>

**BUT. It will give me a lot of motivation if I see reviews! Seriously. Even one word would make my day, so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love you guys! 3**


End file.
